


Inconsequential

by chateau



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Bloodplay, Depression, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Harm, Smut, Songfic, Vomiting, the smut isn't detailed dw, this is weird sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateau/pseuds/chateau
Summary: In the mirror he looked just as bad as he felt.  Blotchy red cheeks, sunken and bloodshot eyes, scrapes and smears decorating his stomach and thighs.-Based loosely around the song Inconsequential by Dandelion Hands.  I encourage you to listen as you read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has no context whatsoever so I'm leaving it up to you to answer your questions :)

A cool breeze rushes through the window of Tyler’s room, sending a chill down his spine and making the hair on his arms stand up straight.  His forgotten cigarette waits in an ashtray, burning itself out among the other clutter on the nightstand.  Tyler stares up at the ceiling with stinging eyes and reaches into his pocket, producing a semi-dull pocket knife and flips it open.

 

The sharp metal runs itself along his thighs and stomach, he’s clad in only a pair of boxers and a mustard yellow hoodie pushed up to his neck.  Every so often he puts pressure with the blade on his skin, leaving scratches but no blood.  Soft, yet haunting, music plays through the speakers of his laptop sitting at the foot of his bed.

 

**_You have to tear me down until there’s nothing left._ **

**_What is there to do with what you turned me into?_ **

 

The redness of his eyes is gone momentarily as he closes them, feeling the sting of shallow slashes on his stomach.  Someone would wonder how this could possibly be calming for Tyler.  His existence is a mess, there’s no doubt about it.  But he feels bliss as nicotine fills the gaps in his brain where serotonin is absent.

 

The bliss is gone as soon as it arrives, his bedroom door is pushed open by the one person he was trying to forget.  His signature Dr. Martens leaving dusty footprints on the floor.

 

“I thought I took that key from you,” Tyler says, almost in a whisper.  The knife is still in his hand but Josh doesn’t bat an eye. He tosses his jacket and boots to the side and strides over to the foot of Tyler's bed. Tyler is looking at him through hooded eyes, not feeling the energy to care that the red haired man just broke into his apartment after being gone for weeks.

 

**_Confess that you miss me._ **

**_Open mouth kiss me._ **

**_Tell me you love me sometime._ **

**_I should have never woken up._ **

 

“You had given me two keys.  You only took one back,” Josh replies, climbing onto the bed and straddling the other boy.  They stare vacantly at each other before the older of the two speaks up.   “Is this okay?” He asks, and Tyler isn’t sure why he nods his head.  Josh takes the knife from Tyler’s grasp and starts where Tyler left off.  The knife ever so lightly grazes his thighs.

 

Tyler takes a shaky breath, “You look disgusting,” he says to Josh.  To emphasize his point he runs his hand through greasy faded hair, along stubble and chapped lips.  “Disgust me, please,” he adds with his lips pressed to scruff on Josh’s neck.  The other man presses the knife harder into Tyler’s thigh.  Crimson beads to the surface of tan skin and he lets out a soft sob.  “Please,” he whispers, almost inaudibly.  He repeats the action over and over, littering his thighs and stomach with anywhere from small raised scratches to deeper gashes.  Blood bubbles up from the cuts and some trickles down onto the sheets, which show that this is definitely not the first time this is occurring. The bed is streaked with wine-colored dots and lines, as well as crumbs and ashes.

 

Josh lifts Tyler by his waist and turns them around so that the smaller boy is sitting in Josh’s lap. Bruised ribs and collarbones knocking together between them.  He swipes his thumb through the mess of his thighs and presses it into Josh’s mouth, who closes his lips around the digit and sucks it off.  Some, he wipes on and around his lips, giving them a sinister red gleam.  Their eyes meet and Tyler hesitates before pressing his lips to the older’s.  

 

**_You like to wear me around like I’m someone else._ **

**_I just hope it’s not true that I’ve been losing you since day two._ **

 

The kiss was slow and messy, all tongue and teeth. They want it to be meaningless.   _ Disgusting.  _  When they pull apart, blood is smeared around the corners of each of their mouths. Tongues dart out to catch the metallic taste.  __ Tylers hips roll involuntary and he lets out a whimper.  Josh’s eyes scan his face for some answers as to what was happening, why they were here doing this, but he only sees the boy’s rosy cheeks and glassy eyes burning right through his skull.  

 

“Please,” Tyler repeats and Josh reaches around to pull the mustard hoodie over his head.  Tyler shudders before giving another roll of his hips and burying his face into the mans neck.  Josh moves his hand between the two of them, the impossibly tight grip that Tyler has on Josh making it difficult, and rubs the bulge over the boy’s boxers.  “Please, oh please, Josh,” he repeats again, this time with more effort.

 

Josh shushes him with another empty kiss. “What do you need Tyler?  Tell me.”

 

“Just touch me.  I’ve missed you.”  The last part comes out so quietly that he was worried Josh didn’t even hear it.  But he did hear it, he heard it and he knew it and he reciprocated his feelings in the form of teeth marks on Tyler’s neck and half-moon indents on the backs of his thighs.  Tyler’s hips were moving with rhythm now, grinding against Josh, and he is panting softly in his ear, hot breath ghosting along neglected stubble.  

 

**_Confess that you miss me._ **

**_Open mouth kiss me._ **

**_Tell me you love me sometime._ **

 

His movements slow and his breathing quickens as Josh touches him and whispers praises into his ear. “Please,” the teary eyed boy whimpers as a wet spot forms in his boxers.  He shudders in Josh’s embrace and buries his face in his neck once again, lips attaching to the patch of skin right behind his ear and sucking a wet bruise into it.  When all movement stops the only sounds heard are the shallow breaths between the two and the cars passing by below.  

 

The smaller boy sits back on Josh’s lap and stares into his questioning eyes, but soon averts his gaze and leaves the warmth of his arms, taking his hoodie with him to the bathroom connected to the bedroom.  In the mirror he looked just as bad as he felt.  Blotchy red cheeks, sunken and bloodshot eyes, scrapes and smears decorating his stomach and thighs.  A nauseating feeling came over him and he quickly leaned over the toilet bowl and vomited the contents of his stomach.   _ Disgusting.  _

 

When he finished, he wiped his mouth with tissue and sat against the wall of the small room.  The tile floor was cold and made the hair on his legs stand up straight.  Clutching onto his messy hoodie, he let his sobs and emotions go, bringing salty tears with them that made his cheeks and eyes burn.  

 

Putting the tearstained garment back on, he trudges back into his dimly-lit room to find Josh on his bed, leaning against the headboard and smoking a cigarette. “You never finish these so I’m smoking ‘em.  S’no good to waste,” he states.  Tyler stares blankly with tired eyes and climbs into bed next to him, falling asleep almost immediately after his head hits the pillow.  Dreaming of clean teeth and ruby hair.  

 

When he wakes, another cigarette butt is stubbed out in the ashtray on his nightstand and the spot on the bed next to him is cold and empty.  His eyes are puffy from tears and the taste in his mouth is of smoke and vomit and it's  _ disgusting.  _

  
**_You make me feel alone._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to stalksoftly for inspiring me to start writing again.  
> -  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3


End file.
